Bite Me Bambie, I Mean Rover
by raja144
Summary: A new vampire, a new Cullen. What happens when a certian 'dog' imprints? She was found broken, can Jacob fix her? A true test on his mechanical skills. AU JacobxOC


It was a small town I didn't think he would follow me here, Forks, WA. Why would anyone even look here for someone. He did.  
I was just driving through, I knew if I could put enough distance behind us I could hide. At least I might be safe. The word was hard to say, safe. For the last three year I had not been safe, in no way had I been close to safe. He could always fine me Caleb, he knew what my next move was always. I had no reason to doubt he would catch up, find me. But I could always hope right?

"I know you out here Lizzie" he taunts, I had just ran out of the roadside diner when he pulled up. How he knew I was in there was beyhond me. Afterall I had hidden my H2 in the dark cornor of the parking lot, it was invisible.  
"Come on, we can pretend it never happened"  
_No, you didn't cheat on me..again_.  
"I'm not letting you leave me Elizabeth, get out here" he growls, he sounded animalistic. Quietly I creep behind anout tree, maybe I could make a run for my car surely he wouldnt be able to catch me. He was a honken 6'' and I was a small 5''5.  
I could easily out run him, I was quicker more light on my feet. His legs were long though, clumsily. That I knew he often woke me up swearing about someone moving the coffee table when he would finally stumble in after a long night of drinking.  
I hear a twig snap to my left, I hold my breath hoping I could become invisable. If I became invisable everything would be okay, I could hide and he would never find me. Being invisable would be perfect.  
"Oh Lizziiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee" his voice sings a few feet behind me.

For someone so clumsily he was sure quite while walking in the bush. My nostrils flare, what were my chances of making it to my car. If I got away I would just have to keep running, eventually he would get tired of chasing me. Go home. Home is where the heart is, my heart is in my chest. I don't have a home. The only person in my life is Caleb, I don't have friends. Well I did, I left them all when I fell in..lust. No I wouldn't use the word love. That wasn't how to describe our relationship. I moved from New York to be with him, I moved to Seattle for him. Everything I've done over the last 2 years was for him, I was a pathetic excuse of a nineteen year old that was for sure. I graduated, left New York to be with him. I had met him during spring break he was visiting his Aunt who lived in my apartment building. I shared a place with my best friend at the time, we were sixteen when we moved there. Both of our parents were dead we had lived in the same orphanage, that's probably why we were such good friends. Amanda and I understoond each other, like other people we weren't careful with what we said. Some would call us bitchy I guess. We were the kind of people with the t-shirt saying, "I'm up, I'm dressed, What more do you want?" Infact that was hanging on our fridge, well her fridge now.

"Lizzie, come on I won't hurt you"  
_Yea right_. I knew this was a lie he always hurt me. Especially when he was drunk like he was now. I couldn't tell where his voice was comming from it seemed to be comming from all directions.  
"Gottcha!" a voice yells behind me making me spring up from my position. Oh course it was Caleb who else would it be.  
"Lizzie, Lizzie when will you learn" he taunts walking towards me, I take a step back with every one he take forward.  
"Cat got your tounge?" he asks drawing in closer, I'd be backed against a tree shortly.  
"What you don't love me any more, that's a shame"  
"I never loved you" I spit my back now against a tree, my legs were trembling it probably wasn't a good idea to make him angery. Though there really seemed like no hope I wasn't going to get away now.  
"Bitch" he spits running towards me with force I didn't know he possed. I try to dodge his blow but there was no stopping him now. He was a speeding car and I was just a deer in the headlights.

* * *

My body ached, every part of me felt broken. My eyes open and I could only see hazy images. I tryed to move my arm's but I cried out in pain when the muscle just twitched at the idea. I was deffinatly going to die, why did I even think I stood a chance against him. A tall figure walks towards me, if that was Caleb I was certainly done for, as it nears I see a blond man and a boy with bronze hair.  
"Please" I whimper quietly, my voice wouldn't go any louder then a whisper. There faces were pale under the setting moon. I would be morning shortly. "It's hurts" I say trying to persuade them to help me, I'd take pity at this point I could feel the end was near. I just hoped they wern't here to hurt me more.  
"We're not here to hurt you" the bronze haired boy said kneeling down beside me. I look up, I trusted that, maybe.

I tryed to focus on what they were saying but all I could hear was the slow beating of my heart in my ears. Slowly my sight began to unfocus. "Lizzie! Stay awake, Elizabeth!" the bronze hair boy yells.  
"I can't" I whisper my eyes closing. And that when I felt the pain.

If this was dying I know why people were afraid of death. Fire was errupting from every corner of my body, it felt like they threw me in a fire without making sure I was dead first. Though that wasn't true I knew I was dead, and this was death. This was hell. I knew I wouldn't go to heaven I was too rude for that. I really shouldn't have thrown Sister Karen's bible in the fire when I was 9. I knew that would be what imprisioned me in internal damnation. It felt like years that the fire lasted, I couldn't focus on anything but the pain it felt like my insides we buring, made of flowing lava. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Then I heard to voices.

"She should be able to hear us now" a tinking voice says above my head. I greatly wanted to smack who ever was this perky in hell. I don't know why anyone would be happy after suffering that hell.  
"I think you should step back Alice, she doesn't seem to be in a good mood" a velvet voice says further away. I open my eyes to be greeted with, white. Maybe I did make it to heaven..  
"Hi, I'm Alice!" the happy voice says. I look over to see a small pixi-istic girl with short black hair. I stare at her weirdly. Who was she, she was..beautiful was she an angel.  
"Lizzie" I say taking the offered hand.  
"Oh I know" shes says with a smile...

* * *

I laugh out loud making my 'brothers' and 'sisters' look over at me. It had been six months since I arrived. After I had waken up Alice had proceeded to scare me by saying that she had a vision of me comming. Of course Carlisle appeared and told her to go set up my room because he had some explaining to do. Needless to say I didn't take the news..that well. Actually for awhile I thought I was dead and in heaven. Carlisle final sat me down a day later and explained technically I was dead, but this wasn't heaven it was earth and I better get used to it because I would be here till the end of time. He's pretty darn cheerful isn't he.

Bella, Edwards girlfriend wasn't allowed in the house anymore, they wern't taking any risks with me yet. I was happy though because I think I would feel bad if I killed his soon to be wife.  
"What are you laughing at?" Alice asks from beside Jasper who was playing a video game with Emmett.  
"My first day here" I say with a shrug. Alice grins, though I'm pretty sure it was for a diffrent reason.

_"Kids, meet your new sister" Carlisle says after leading me down to the living room.  
"Lizzie!"  
I smile "Hey Alice"  
"Sister? **Puffttt** , Hey Rosalie, Im going to need a divorce"  
"Welcome to the family"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Convinced your still in heaven?"  
"Another one..?" A blonde haired girl whines drowing everyone else out_.

After Rosalie had gotten a few dirty looks and given some in return she took to ignoring me for awhile but once she found out what happened to me she soon became as good a 'sister' as Alice.  
"Edwards home" Jasper suddenly says making us jump at the urgency in his voice.  
Alice suddenly looks at me worridly, "What?" I ask cocking my head to the side.  
"He brought Bella" Jasper growls beside me in an instant. He knew I was having trouble with control I almost followed a stray hickers trail the other night when we were up in the mountains hunting. It had taken both Jasper and Emmett who had brought me to restrain me from following the trail. Picture two 6'' vampires restraining my 5''5 stature, I had a lot of strength. I tense getting ready to run out the back door but Alice holds me down on the couch.  
"Hold your breath" she instructs, she knew I wouldn't make it out the back door if I tryed to go alone now.  
I look up at Emmett who was now standing by the living room door ready to restrain me incase I got away from Jasper and Alice. Though for some reason Alice's hand didn't seem like a good restraint.

Edwards flounces into the living room with Bella in tow. I concentrate on not inhaling, it's not like I had to do it anyways. As long as I didn't smell her it would be okay. All I had to do now was focus on the not hearing the heart pounding in my ears, the pump of the veins.  
"Edward, what are you doing" Jasper hisses, I knew Bella couldn't hear what he said because she was still greeting Alice who had a death grip on my shoulder. I'm guessing Edward hadn't told her about the other night because she wouldn't be here if he did. Bella was a little stupid, but not that stupid.  
"Hey Lizzie, nice to meet you" she says kindly taking a step towards me.  
Jasper was suddenly standing infront of me blocking Bella thankfully.  
"Edward, are you trying to get her killed?"  
_Yea, I thought you loved her_. I think loudly, I knew he head that.  
"Edward?" Bella asks confused, there was no way she didn't understand about newborns. Haddn't she just seen an army of them. "I'm going to go upstairs" I say stiffly shaking off Alices hand still holding my breath. I shoot a glare at Edward, this test of my self control was low. The whole house was going to smell of her now, it was going to smell of human. Upstairs wasn't good enough. I grab my purse from bedroom and head downstairs and out the door. I walk into the garage and open the door to my H2. Time for some off-roading.

* * *

"That was a dirty thing you pulled this afternoon Edward" I yell walking back into the house. I knew he was home Bella was shopping with her Mom tonight with Esme and Alice for wedding stuff.  
"It was not dirty at all Elizabeth" My lip twitches, I hate being called that, **he** always called me that.  
"What did you think you were doing, I know you heard about the other night. I mean you do read minds!"  
"I knew you wouldn't harm her"  
I growl, he knew nothing about me. If I was going to kill a stranger what made him think his darling Bella would be any diffrent. She after all was just a girl to me, I hadn't know her for as long as anyone else.  
"I believed Bella to be in no harm"  
I scoff, he won't let her go to the bathroom alone but he'll put her in a room with me.  
I stomp away from him listening to him laugh, I'm glad my thoughts were funny to him. Overprotective git.  
"I heard that!" he calls after me as I walk into my room having ran up the stairs in a second flat.  
"GOOD!" I yell back louder then necessary, hopefully it hurt his ear.

_Ring, Ring_.  
"Cullen Residence," I answer blowing on my nails which I had just painted. They were long same as they were when I died. Only now they were rock hard and pretty much perfect. I was going to have so much fun with these.  
"Could I speak to Dr. Cullen please?" A overly polite voice asks. Not overly polite naturally it was very fake.  
"Sorry he's busy at the moment, can I take a message?" I ask in the same fake tone.  
"Uh yea, could you tell him Jacob Black says thanks?"  
"Mhm, and will that be all for today?" I ask in a mocking tone like a fast food server.  
The guy on the other end laughs a bit, "Yes, that's all. Could I take it to go?"  
I snort into the reciever, this guy had a sense of humor I liked it.  
"Yes, that would be six-fifty, please pull up to the second window and have your money ready"  
"Thanks...Alice?"  
"Lizzie" I correct hearing a crash on the other end.  
"Lizzie?" his voice changes into suspision.  
"Yea I'm 's neice, visiting for the summer" I babble quickly trying to remember the cover story. Until we moved I was a badly behaved neice sent here for the summer.  
Jacob on the other end scoffs, why I never. A click and a dial tone is heard and I stare at the phone.  
Rude, ungreatful, son of a-.

"Lizzie, don't break the phone we only have one dear" Esme's gental voice says making me shake out of my trance.  
I don't know how long I had been standing there or how long the phone had been beeping but I hung it up looking up at her worried face. "Sorry Mom" I say with a smile, I had been calling her that since she explained she was the Mother figure. I told her I never knew my Mom and she had been delighted when I first let it slip my third day. Delighted was probably a light term because she had broken into tearless sobs and huged me almost as tight as Emmett had when I tackled a Grizzly.  
"What's the matter? Are you okay?" she asks Topaz eyes shinning with worry.  
"I'm fine, A Mr. Jacob Black needs some manners though, hung up on me after he found out who I was. Even after I took a message for him. The nerve, that guy needs manners" I grumble balling up the paper in my fist.  
Esme's eye's soften and she pats my shoulder walking away.  
The doorbell rings and walk over grumbling yanking the door open.  
"Uh Hi..is Edward home?" a blonde boy asks running his hand through his hair.  
"Edward, door" I yell leaning against the frame. I was holding my breath though I got the impression not too many people in _this_ house would care if I lost control right now.  
"Hi I'm Mike, Mike Newton"  
"Lizzie Cullen" I say daintily shaking his hand not wanting his scent on my.  
"Cullen? Your adopted too?" he asks nosily.  
"No, I'm Dr. Cullen's neice" I say clenching my jaw as Edward appears.  
"Mike, what are you doing here?" He asks even though I knew he already knew.  
"Well I was hoping...well..my truck..and you had said that.."  
Edwards holds up and hand with a smile, I could tell he didn't really favor Mike but why was he helping him.  
"I'll be right out" Edward says as Mike nods and heads back to his truck lifting the hood.  
I close the door and breath in before laughing loudly.  
"You fix cars? Oh boy this should be interesting"  
Edward grumbles jetting off and returning in some grease covered pants and a shirt. Bet he just did that.

"Don't take this the wrong way Liz but you're eyes are kind of red" Mike says looking up at me.  
"I'm half albino" I answer seriously turning away in what I hope was self-counciousness.  
"Oh really, I've never met an albino"  
"Ain't that something" I say rolling me eyes my back still to him. I could head Edward laughing softly, too softly for human ears. I could see why they didn't like Mike. Basically he was and annoying twat.  
"I'm going to go help Aunti Esme.." I say walking away slowly.  
"Bye Liz, nice meeting you" I nod with a fake smile, I hate the name Liz.  
I run in and lock the door behind me, a human habbit I guess.

* * *

"I don't think she's going to want to Alice" Bella's voice says outside my door, I was starting to like this vampire hearing it came in handy at times. It was hard not to eves drop on conversations though that got a little akward at times.  
"Oh silly Bella you have no faith in me"  
I hold in a laugh, don't bet against Alice.  
"Just get in there" Alice urges, what was with these people testing my self control like this. I hold my breath, oh boy.

"Lizzie?" Bella asks nervously, I could hear her heart pumping fast in my ears. I close my eyes briefly and smile.  
"Yes Bella, what can I help you with?" I ask putting the book down beside me, it was a fiction about vampires.  
Obviously this person had no means to do proper research it was ridicilous.  
"I was uh wondering if you could, I mean just if you wanted to..."  
"Anytime now hunny" I say with a laugh watching her with amusment.  
"Wouldyoubeoneofmybridesmaids"  
"Sorry? Didn't catch that" I say giggling slightly, this is what she was nervous about.  
"You heard me" she mumbles, I sigh, I wanted deeply to say yes but what about my self control, my eyes..  
"Bella..I don't know if I could..What I'm trying to say is"  
"She means yes, you'll be fine" Alice says appearing beside me. I mock glare at her, stupid visions.


End file.
